The Unsure Third Path
by UsurperOfTruth
Summary: A sort of third route to the events of the game Fate/Extra. With my servant of sorts by my side I walk a path that Leads to the truth, whether it shall be the end of the world or a revolution is yet to be seen.


**So...yeah this is the big project I've been working on for the past few weeks that has pushed back the release of the newest chapter of the other story that I'm working on. This was an idea that came to me after I went and redownloaded Fate/Extra and I decided that since there's already a sort of Heaven's Feel and a normal path sort of, why not make my own third path. Now, while I've worked out the general direction I want to go there are things that I'll make up as I go. The general path I'm looking towards is a sort of Unlimited Blade Works like path so yeah look forward to that. I make this story as I play through the game so yeah this is probably a long term project. Without further adieu, here we go.**

* * *

><p><em>I guess this is the part where I reveal that I was the bad guy all along, that this was all just apart of my plan. Well...you're dead wrong, I didn't want the world to end nor did I wish to become this husk I am now. If you haven't realized yet, things just aren't as they always seem. I wonder why I'm monologuing to myself currently, maybe it's because I'll be dead soon along with the rest of my world. Just as suddenly as all of these events had happened to me I was now slowly dying in a crater in the ground staring lifelessly upwards to the encroaching miasma. It destroyed-no dissolved-everything it touched and reduced it to nothingness. <em>

_The world would end and it was my fault somehow. My mind wasn't clear and I doubt I'm thinking straight, but this miasma was once mine. A little bit of it still is actually, underneath my skin I could still feel it coiling around my insides just waiting to be used. If I was actually capable of chuckling right now I would be, but I settled for a weak smirk that I hoped had reached my face. In the end my efforts had been for nothing, I had wanted to live too much to allow myself to go through with my initial plan and so had tried my alternative, it obviously hadn't worked too well. There was time for one last act on my part, and no it was by no means some sort of ultimate ability that would fix everything, however it could stop this before it killed the entire world. _

_I could still sense human life, so maybe this would make up for all the deaths that I was the cause for. My now gaunt and pale body struggled to get the strength needed to get up, but it didn't matter as I forced myself to my knees and from my knees up to my feet through power of will. I looked into the miasma as it swallowed up another building in its path before pointing my remaining right arm at it as it glowed a bloody crimson. "Return...to Calamity." My voice was so unearthly that I must've sounded like one of the dead at this point, I didn't care however, the miasma that had been fit to slowly dissolve all to nothingness suddenly flooded towards me and soon I knew no more._

_It was total nothingness, wherever I was that was the feeling I got whenever I tried to analyze it. By all rights, you could say currently I existed as little more than a consciousness, a shadow of the full me. Maybe this was the end for me, I would just exist as nothing more than a mere shadow in this void. It would be a rather fitting ending I supposed, for one like me who had not liked this world and had sought to change it for something I considered better. It was only near the end did I truly realize that Earth, or more specifically humanity, was such a beautiful thing that even an empty person like me who simply went with the motions for most of my life wanted to protect it. _

_I let out a transient yawn stretching imaginary limbs as I felt myself slipping away, I was going to die, it was an inevitability. What I had done was simply drag the miasma into me once more, it would destroy me from the inside out and then become unstable once more, however I had also sent us to nothingness. There was nothing here that could be destroyed and the miasma would simply sit here, forever. My shadowy form was slowly dissipating, there was no pain it was simply happening and I would soon no longer exist. "Would this suffice as an end...Alice?__" The miasma had finally corroded me to almost nothingness except for my head and the last thing I saw with my eyes was a flash of light._

_"Live on...please don't die...Live!" Those words startled me out of the encroaching darkness, it was a voice I knew, but I didn't, no could not remember who it was. All there was off in the distance was a little flickering light. The light shone so brightly that I was like a moth to a flame and my body just moved towards it, entranced by the feeling it gave off. It was a sort of feeling of remembrance...of hope, my body was still wraith-like, an amalgation of miasma, but inside I was feeling something once more. His black heart was beating he noted unconsciously as he kept moving forward, it had been so long since his heart had stopped. It had been when I had first gained this strange ruinous power, one that destroyed all without discrimination, it was my greatest strength and yet also a curse by itself._

_I didn't know what was going to happen as I reached my hand forward intent on claiming this light for myself as it called me to it or at least trying to see what it was, but I wouldn't regret it. I didn't regret damning myself, I didn't regret nearly killing the people I once called friends, I didn't regret almost destroying the world, I no longer held the compassion to regret such things. There was nothing left for one such as me so the least I could do was spare those that I had involved in my problems, grabbing the light a surge of pure emotion ran through me and for a long time in awhile I managed to smile just a bit. I knew what this was this was something that I had lost in the very beginning it was something that could've potentially stopped all of this if I had held on to it and not let my heart become dark. This light was pure, in a simple word it was... "Hope."_

_"Live anew, at least for me brother...enjoy a second chance Leon." There was that voice again, I slowly reached a hand towards where I heard the sound and then soon light was what covered my vision. It was all consuming and it looked like it would burn one such as me, a distorted person like me shouldn't be in such a light, yet I still reached forward. Just as my hand touched the light was when the peacefulness of oblivion overtook me and I fell into the binds of sleep. My shadowy body dropped to the ground, as if I was a puppet who's strings were cut, all the while clutching a bright light in my hands._

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny day, the wind was crisp and the grass swayed gently in the breeze as the clouds drufted by over head. People on the streets were going about business as normal in their large city, everything was perfectly normal as of now. They were blind to the truth of things that went on in their world, and you could argue that it is for the better. Humanity, in general, is very paranoid towards things that can not be explained rationally or that could potentially be a danger to the way they live. Paranoia and hysteria amongst the populace can lead to humans doing things that they normally wouldn't do, and it's all because we are scared of what we do not understand.<p>

What the people in this world were blind to was the supernatural and magic. Now this wasn't the parlor tricks you may see produced by stage magicians and this wasn't a fairytale in which the supernatural was good, no things were much different. To be a magi was to walk a path closely intertwined with death in which you could lose your life at any moment. Why anyone would take such a path is quite simple, the benefits outweighed the risks. A magi could accomplish many things in their lifetime and one could gain strength and prestige through their studies and experiments if they discovered something new, however this comes with risks as well. Things that even other magi can not understand are things that must be thoroughly studied and so they I'll go to nearly any lengths to understand such a thing, some are even willing to dissect others if necessary. These were the sorts of things that occurs underneath the veil, so to speak, that separates magi and the average human being.

However, this was quite some time ago as some years ago a strange event occurred. Mana all over the world began to slowly dissipate and fade away and after a certain amount of time it was completely gone. Magi all across the world tried to stop it, but it was an inevitably that couldn't be stopped. Most people didn't know how it happened, but after this event the world soon began to stagnate. Inventions began to become scarce and then suddenly a certain group came into power.

On the flip side of things, magi began to become more creative in their ways so as to still use a form of magic. It was after discovering a certain device that they found out how to do so. The device itself was called the Moon Cell, it was an object that they had found to be observing humanity for many, many years. The only way to enter was through the craft that they had developed, Spirit Hacking. In the world there are many with the desire to gain access to the Moon Cell for the great reward that awaits them at the end of a brutal battle for it, The Holy Grail. A magical device capable of granting one absolute wish was fought over for many times.

This tale is of the most recent battle for the Holy Grail. On this holy battlefield there are hundreds of competitor yet only a select few stand out amongst the crowd. Now let the ending of the preliminaries commence.

* * *

><p>This repitition needed to stop, everything constantly repeated itself over and over. I pushed to the side the student council member speaking and ran towards the school. Something was wrong, very wrong about this place. I have a headache and as I go forward I can feel myself shivering. Right now I only know one thing for sure, this was not the school I know, it couldn't be! I have to hurry, I have to wake up or it'll be too late. But, who am I awakening for?<p>

The day passed as it usually did, it was the same lesson every day, my anxiety and headaches are only getting worse as time passed. Afternoon arrives while I desperately try to find a way to escape from this bizarre situation. As is now the norm, my normally perfect vision was covered by some sort of strange static, or more accurately some sort of distortion.

Uneasiness.

Futility.

Nothingness.

I needed someone to explain to me the true nature behind all of these feelings that currently surround me like a cocoon. There must be some sort of key somewhere around this place. Something that would have all of the answers I needed answered currently. Talking to the people around me was like talking to drones, they didn't even seem to realize how very wrong things were currently. There were a few that seemed to think something weird was going on, but otherwise they droned on about other useless things. I kept running around intent on figuring out what exactly was happening but there were no answers for me.

I finally reached the first floor, but as I walked down the steps I stopped as I saw someone. It was Leo, the enigmatic student that had only joined our class yesterday. He seemed focused on wherever he was going, but just as I began to move I froze once more. Another student ran by, he seemed to be following Leo and his eyes were filled with an intent that I couldn't quite read. Why were things so...off? It was as if the entire school was starting to not make sense, who was that little girl I saw earlier and what was up with the explosion that occurred from that Indian girl? There were so many things that just didn't seem to make sense. Now that I think about it honestly Leo wasn't the only abnormality here, the feeling around him is like a king looking down at mere plebeians.

It's becoming clearer now, there are people whom shouldn't exist, students that mysteriously vanish. The fabric of reality is coming unraveled at the seams that hold it together. _Don't turn away_ _now_. What is the "truth"? _Don't turn away now_. What defines the world you know? **_Don't turn away now_**. There is a reason why you're here. Come, do not allow yourself to close your eyes to the truth. " Ugh..." I held my head in pain as words that weren't mine shot through my head with my own thoughts. I should follow Leo, maybe he would have the answers that I was searching for, getting myself balanced I began to run down the hallway that Leo had just went down with the other student.

* * *

><p>Leo and the guy from my class were talking in the hallway up ahead, I hid myself just out of sight and listened in on there conversation intently. " The attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial." That was Leo, his aristocratic voice was one that I could easily realize. " If that is the case, this world is in some ways more real than the real world it represents. How about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?" You guys? For a moment, it feels as if he is including me in his comment. However, Leo begins speaking to my classmate, seemingly oblivious to my presence.<p>

"Greetings. I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation." Leo gave a smile that held no hostility behind it a first glance. However, I have the suspicion that there is something malicious behind his smile. "Attending school wasn't half bad. I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. In that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience. ...However, the time for fun has come to an end. I did not come here to play at being a student. No matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path, and for me, the time to do so has arrived."

With those final words, Leo turned his back on us, though for some reason it felt more like the action was targeted towards me. "Farewell. No, that's not quite right. I don't think farewell would be accurate in this situation. For reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again. So I guess I should use the more congenial, "See you later." Well it's time for me to move on. I wish you the best of luck."

Leo said as much, even going so far as to look in my direction... For some inexplicable, I'm not surprised that Leo knew I was spying on him. I am trying to get things straightened out in my mind when Leo suddenly...disappears. The student that was following him also disappears after touching the same spot on the wall. At the same moment he vanishes, my vision distorts and the shock threatens to overwhelm me. What is going on here...? I wonder if this place is the source of my unease... I walked around the corner slowly and just looked at the spot in which two people just disappeared.

"Should I...?" I murmured lowly to myself as I looked at the wall. Like Leo, I place my hand on the wall, expecting to be drawn in. I see now that the way to the truth, to why I have these feelings, begins right here... "I want to know." With those simple words uttered the atmosphere changes. There's a doorway, an entrance, where the concrete wall used to be. It's not something of this world. There's no doubt this door leads to someplace unfathomable. I bid farewell to the false world, and take my first step toward the truth.

* * *

><p>An entrance to another world. Beyond this door, the previous statement perfectly describes the view before me. Walking behind me is my strange, silent attendant. It is to be my sword and shield for what lies ahead... A disembodied voice suddenly confirms my thoughts. Although I have yet to learn anything, I need to do something besides stand here. At the very least, there might be some clues to this bizarre experience up ahead. I have no choice but to head into the darkness with only this strange doll as protection. Walking forward through the digital like wall in front of me I entered complete blackness, the only thing that was illuminated was the floor below me. "Only one way to go..." I muttered to myself as I walked forward resolutely.<p>

There was a strange ambiance to the area with only the pseudo feet of the human sized effigy and my own feet being the only sounds, though as I moved forward my ears twitched slightly as I heard what appeared to be music in the background as the blackness around us exploded into color. If I wasn't worried with going forward I would stop to admire the beauty of it all. The area felt very...digital if he had to describe it. There was flashing blue and yellow cubes flying past every now and then and the blackness was now a dark turquoise. Shaking my head slightly I started to jog forward intent on going forward to my destination.

The colors all around me suddenly disappeared after a few moments and was soon replaced with the same blue panels that the floor was composed of and the tune in the background became louder. I paid it no mind as I finally reached a point where I stopped to catch my breath momentarily. No longer a typical school campus, the floors and walls, the air, even the aura were all different. It wouldn't surprise me to see a monster pop out from the shadows. It's very much like a dungeon here.

_'Welcome, potential Master.'_ With a shocking suddenness, a voice begins speaking. It sounds like it's coming from the empty sky above me. _'If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now, please step forward._' There was nowhere else to go, turning around only revealed that the path that I had just walked down was now gone. "I guess, I have to go forward." With nothing else I could do I walked forward as the effigy behind me quietly followed. _'The illuminated cube in front of you is called an Item Folder. Inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. Touch it to open it._' The voice from the sky supplied helpfully as I walked forward and cautiously touched the item in front of me.

It was some sort of green shard, my mind instinctively recognized it as an Ether Shard. Putting it in my pocket I turned and came face to face with a blue sphere. It had light blue lines over it and in the middle was a large red spot that glowed as the sphere floated in place. If I had to take a guess based upon my knowledge I currently have, the red spot was its weak spot. Walking towards prompted the voice from the sky to talk once more.

* * *

><p><em>'Before you is an Enemy Program. It is programmed to attack on sight. Touching it will initiate a battle. You won't actually fight it however, as you are too fragile. The effigy given tot you will fight in your stead. If your effigy is ever destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm. To put it bluntly, you will die<em>.' My blood ran cold for a moment at the thought of potential death, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and listened intently to the information I was being told. This info currently probably could mean the difference between life or death for me.

_'So be very careful in battle. However, there's no need to be afraid...for now. Just do what I say and you'll be perfectly safe for the time being. First off, why don't I explain a little bit about battles? There are three basic commands that you can issue in battle: ATTACK, GUARD, and BREAK. These are of course, the most basic commands that can be given but they are the ones that could potentially be the difference between victory or a cold death. You must share with your effigy or partner what your commands are as they will be your key to victory. Each of the actions can be quite easily countered by another, this fight should be easy as the program in front of you will only use the command "BREAK", which is focused solely on power, and isn't a problem against the command "ATTACK". Now, use the "ATTACK" command to destroy the program.'_

"Fine, I will." I murmured as I looked at the program before me as I rose a hand forward that sent the effigy behind me into action. It attacked viciously and moved too fast for the program to react scoring multiple hits on it until it turned to dust. At one point it even jumped and did a spinning side kick, it was actually kind of cool if I had to be honest. I noted to myself after the fight that I hadn't even spoke, I had just thought about the command to attack and the effigy did. It was a bit of info that I kept in mind as I moved forward. '...The goal is still far ahead. If you must bask in the afterglow of your victory, do so while moving forward.'

I sighed as I defeated a third program in what gathered to be a sort of tutorial with how it was intent on teaching me how to fight. This knowledge felt like something I had already learned so it was kind of tedious, the basic fighting pretty much seemed like Rock-Paper-Scissors. Going forward I reached a red program and it was at this point that the disembodied voice decided to speak up.

'_All of the enemy programs you've faced so far only used one move, which won't happen in a real fight. Like you, your enemies will choose their actions based on the situation and general observation. Their actions will be very difficult for you to predict at first, but by facing the same enemy multiple times you will be able to read their tendencies and patterns accurately. ...Although considering your lack of fighting experience, I may be expecting far too much from you. But anyway, please try your best._' Before I could speak up the program in front of me attacked.

* * *

><p>I could read the programs first few moves with ease which allowed me to easily counter the programs, but I was surprised when my effigy wen for attack and was blocked. It was then subsequently knocked back by a rather hard blow, luckily for me we had already did enough damage to the program that a few more hits was all it took to finish it off. Looking towards my effigy I noticed that it had a few scratches here and there, but it seemed to still be fine. '<em>...Good job. All right then, please proceed to the final room.<em>' I walked forward as calm as I could and as I reached a storm of what appeared to be small blue dust I took a deep breath and pushed through.

I made it. At the end of a very long road, after going through a door that suddenly appeared in the wall... The oppressive air of this place where the spirits of the dead still linger. Here's my goal. That's what I thought. Further in, it appears as if someone had collapsed. When I look into his face I realize who it is. It was the student who was following Leo earlier! "Hey!" I call out to him, but get no reply. Walking over to his body with my effigy behind me I shake him in an attempt to wake him up when I notice...he's stone cold.

I went as pale as the corpse before me and I can no longer think coherently. All I can do is stare in bewilderment. It is at this moment that the fallen effigy lying next to the male student comes to its feet with clatter. After having to fight several enemy programs to get here, it's obvious that this thing is an enemy as well. Without warning, it suddenly twists around and comes right at me.

I mentally command my effigy forward to fight and looking towards the other effigy I realized something important, I couldn't read it's movements. This was going to be much harder than the other enemies that I had fought before. I was confident however that I could win...in a mere minute that confidence shattered as my effigy was battered and countered quite thoroughly. "Come on!" I quietly shouted as I lost my calm and just told my effigy to just attack as much as it could possibly. It worked for only a minute but my effigy was soon torn apart with its pieces littering the ground. Before I could even scream the effigy was in front of me and used its sharp pincer to slice right through my torso, I fell to the ground as I began to bleed profusely from the large slash across my chest.

_'...Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well._' I can hear the sound of a distant voice as I lay nearly motionless on the ground. '_The time has come. With your inevitable loss, I will consider this round of preliminaries to be over. Farewell. I pray you'll find peace in your annihilation._' That is the voice's final words to me. I don't have the power to protest. All I can do is stare at the floor. ...I think I'm going to die here. Suddenly, at the edge of my now hazy vision, a number of brown colored lumps seem to rise from the ground. Actually, it might be that I just noticed them now. They may have been there from the beginning for all I know. Those lumps are the bodies of an untold number of fallen Tsukumihara Academy students.

The guy before me wasn't the only one to fall. All of the others made it here and died, unable to do anything...and in a very short while, I suppose I'll become one of them. Maybe I should just close my eyes now. I did all that I could, so maybe it'd be better for it to end now.

No, I refuse to give up... I summon all of my remaining strength in an attempt to get back on my feet. However, as I try to move an unbearably intense pain shoots through my entire body. If that's how it's going to be... No, if this is... "I still...refuse to...give up." ...That's right. I can't give up now. Even if I'm forced to concede defeat eventually, it'd be unforgivable to do so now. ...I feel as if something's wrong. All of my senses grow faint. The pain running through my body has long passed my ability to endure it. I now know what the damned suffer.

Even so I must stand.

The drive to go on is something I do not understand. It's not like the fear of death is urging me to not give up. I just want to be at peace. Keeping that in mind, why am I trying with all f my might to get back on my feet? I cannot figure out the reason why. I don't know why my life needs to be ended. Why am I here...? After a moment I understand. That must be the reason why. There were so many corpses. There were those many questions left unanswered. Now...I can't continue without knowing. No. Now that my spirit has been awakened, I cannot allow things to come to an end with pout knowing!

* * *

><p><em>'...Hmm. As a representative of the Holy Grail, I can't ignore such overpowering doubt. You question your own existence even as it comes to an end, and seek answers for the dead as your own death approaches. Very well. I expect much from that spirit of yours. There are a couple of Servants left that fit a human like you, but you will be given one quite interesting. A nondescript anti-hero fighting for a nameless Master. I look forward to your valiant efforts in battle.<em>' The sound of breaking glass is accompanied by a light cutting through the gloom. I manage to move my weary body and aching head to see what's happening.

I didn't notice it before, but something was slowly rising up from the floor in the middle of the room. A blinding flash of light soon obscured the area covering Hakuno's vision temporarily. The light itself dissipated quickly, but was followed by a thick purplish red dust that radiated a deadly feeling. I could instinctively tell that whatever the dust was it was much more dangerous than the effigy that had attacked him earlier. The dust came in between me and the effigy before stopping and then suddenly it began to coalesce. It was a fast process but to me it seemed to last a lifetime. It bubbled and made a shape that he guessed was a human, his vision was getting rather blurry to be honest, and then suddenly a person was there.

It's appearance isn't much different from that of a human being, but something was different. Clearly so. The power emanating from it transcended that of any, or of any enemy I've faced in getting here. An awesome power that seems as if it'd vaporize anyone it touched swirls within my body almost against my will. "...It seems that he was right. Someone...rather interesting has summoned me. Even more interesting is what your goal is. I've never been the sort to flounder about uselessly, so I won't show any restraint. Your voice reached out to me and a few others, I just happened to get here first."

The person was facing away from me but I was able to get a pretty good look at his attire. His torso was bear showing off muscles that didn't suit the skinny frame the man had, he was wearing black jeans that had thick chains holding them up and was barefoot. The man was about six feet, not extremely tall, but tall nonetheless, flowing down from his head was bone white hair that fell to his mid back area and the most notable thing was the glowing red tattoos that spread from his back up to his shoulders and went down to his wrists.

" ..." The man eerily observed me as his eyes flashed a bright green for a moment and then turned back to a striking crimson. "Just as a formality since you are the only one here let me get this out of the way. You are my Master correct?" The man turned around as the dust from before began to stir behind him moving in a seemingly defensive manner.

I didn't know what was going on but nodded his head in a firm yes as my instincts told me that I was this guy's Master, whatever that meant. The man's eyes were hollow and were a stormy grey that revealed nothing but a very small hint of approval flashed in them for a minute as the man looked at me. "I see. I've been in the role of servant before, but last time was something I regret. However, this time it seems that the person I shall call Master is quite unique, in a good way. I will lend my power to you for as long as you strive towards your goal, that's our contract. Only a short while ago you were shouting "Why?". There are not many people that ever figure out the answer to that question. It's the same wish I fought for myself and so as stated earlier I shall fight with you until your wish ceases to exist."

He takes a hold of my hand and helps me from the kneeling position I worked myself into up to my feet. From the hand he had grabbed comes a sudden warmth...and then a sharp pain, like I've been cut by a knife. On the back of my hand, as though tattooed, is a strange symbol that looks like some kind of crest. Totally confused, I alternate between staring at the mark in my hand and the person standing before me, and then a noise behind me brings me back to my senses. Turning around, I see that the effigy from before is still there, now in a fighting stance. I wince uncontrollably, recalling my previous harsh defeat at its hands.

"This seems to be as good an opportunity as any for you to show me what skills you possess as a Master. If you're don't be, it's nothing to get worked up over. I will let you know that I'm not going to be at my best with a novice Master, if what he told me was accurate at least. Whatever. I'm used to getting the short end of things. Just show me all of the power that you can!"

* * *

><p>I didn't know why, but even now as injured as I am, I couldn't help but feel determined to do my best. It was as if the great power flowing through me combined with the person's encouragement gave me the power to do anything. The person walked out in front of me as he crouched low and gave a savage grin as the purplish dust began to rise around him. My eyes sharpened as he dashed forward and I gave my mental commands at a speed that baffled even me. 'GUARD!' I mentally shouted as my Servant blocked a hit from the effigy that had been aimed at his chest with a chain that snaked off of his waist and stopped the attack. "Ooryah!" A lightning fast fist struck out as a counter and hit the effigy square in its chest and launched it backwards. 'ATTACK!' I mentally shouted once more as I saw the effigy getting back to its feet slowly and preparing some sort of attack.<p>

My servant dashed to fast for the effigy to react and launched his fist at it once more and then my mental command of 'BREAK!' the chains around his belt snaked out at and then split into multiple chains as it repeatedly hit the effigy over and over. "Come on is that all you have!" My Servant shouted with what I assumed was blood lust in his voice as the chains on his waist grabbed the effigy like it was a paperweight and then lifted it into the air before slamming it down hard. The effigy after being released was very battered and tried to back away and keep up its guard.

I didn't even have to give a command as my Servant dashed forward as the grin on his face grew even wider as he took large swipes at the effigy with what I guessed were his sharpened nails and easily broke through its guard. Large gashes formed on the effigy all over and ten to put the nail in the coffin the chains once more separate and form into nine different chains as they repeatedly strike the effigy over and over before my Servant himself launched it away with a heavy blow from his fist.

The battered effigy stops moving. There's no way it'll still function after being effectively torn apart. "I guess you get a C, so you just barely pass. I expect some great things from you in the future though." He continues to talk...however, the sound of his voice doesn't quite reach my ears. The heat coming from the mark on my hand grew in intensity during the fight and the resulting pain has become unbearable and burns through my consciousness.

'_The mark imprinted on your hand is your Command Seal. It is proof that you hold dominion over a Servant. You can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed. Think of them as disposable strengthening spells. It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail War. If you lose it for some reason, you will die.'_

Once again, I hear that voice. I somehow manage to ignore the pain and listen to what it has to say. '_I can understand your confusion. Before I forget...Congratulations. You have endured much to make it here. Now rest for a while; you've achieved your first goal. It was an incredibly clumsy effort to say the least, but that's what made it all the more entertaining. I've had this duty for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen a Master as helpless as you. Nevertheless, be proud of your achievement. Your quick thinking came as a result of nerves and rashness._'

...Thinking about it, the voice sounds like that of a thirty year old man and it's really irritatingly smug. For some reason, I can see the owner of the voice as a priest, dressed in a somber cassock. _'Oh, you are curious about my identity? I am honored, but I am insignificant. I am merely a part of the system. I am just a guide, tasked with giving a standard message and given the personality of a prior participant. I am no more than words, no more than the mountain you just conquered, no more than a record of the past._' A record...so if I raise any objections to this voice, does it mean I won't receive any answers in return?

_'Exactly. ...Well, this is unexpected. You have received a commendation. Something about you "having a light."_' I have no clue who would say such a thing about me. ...But that short phrase struck my heart because, for some unknown reason, I knew the words were sincere. As for " I expect good things from you." It seemed like more of a command than an encouragement. '_Now, let us commence your baptism. You have proven yourself worthy of the honor bestowed upon you. For most, the monotony of everyday life continues without end. Your decision to look beyond the accepted and progress means you have earned the right to exist. However, you have but taken the first step. Be jubilant, young knight, for the Holy Grail War begins now!_'

I have no idea what he's talking about. The Holy Grail War...? The right to exist...? '_That is correct. An object of great power once existed in the world. One that could grant any desire. People called it the "Holy Grail" and fought endlessly in an attempt to gain sole possession of it. This was, The System you find yourself in now is an evolution of those struggles. You stand at the entrance of a deadly struggle where many magi will perish in pursuit of the Holy Grail. Listen, magi. Had I not bestowed upon the Earth desire, you'd be merely saints capable of committing sin. Now, fight to the death. The fiery throne of heaven will only receive those with the strongest of desires.'_

The voice reverberates throughout this hidden chapel, as if it were the voice of a god. Kill...? Magi...? Holy Grail that grants wishes...? These questions, and more, swirl inside my head and almost seem to carve themselves into my flesh. _'In war, a weapon is needed. That is your Servant. They're the shield that protects, the spear that pierces. A Legendary Soul whose purpose is to clear your way to the Grail. That is the one who stands beside you._' I glance over at the young man with white hair next to me, who glances grinning at me before looking away. He's my Servant... '_It seems you have decided, and with that decision as payment for my services, I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War.'_

The marks on my hand, my Command Seal, once again begin to become excruciatingly painful. It's over. I can't take it anymore. I reach the limits of my endurance and my mind starts to shut down. As I lose consciousness, I can vaguely hear the voice's final words. '_Now, let the Holy Grail War begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. Magi who have been invited here by the Moon; show me your true strength._'

End segment .0

* * *

><p><strong>So ends Chapter 0 or 1 I guess depending on how you view the chapter as a whole. Feel free to ask any sort of questions you may have and I'll answer them either in the reviews or I'll put my responses in the next Chapter. Now before anyone says that this is just a rewrite of the game, which I hope you don't when I haven't even reached Chapter 2, it's most definitely different. If you look carefully there are minor and some major differences already present here and there so have a bit of faith ya know? On a side note of things I'll answer a few potential questions now. The servant is most definitely an OC and is indirectly the cause for the lack of mana in the world. While he is based off a hero that exists I've made it nearly impossible to tell who it is. Now, before I finish let me know if my first person style of writing is good. Now until next time, see ya. <strong>

**P.S The Servants stats will probably be posted in a later chapter as I'm basing the bare bones of this on my own run through the game and so the stats will probably be similar to mine.**


End file.
